mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanabi/Mastery Code
Chapter 1: Strongest Female Ninja Task Target: Use Ninjutsu: Petal Barrage and slay enemies with its rebounding Damage. Complete it 2 times. Hanabi received the teachings of the Scarlet Shadow ninja sect's Supreme Grandmaster from a young age, exhibiting natural talent that far exceeded any of her peers. The ninjutsu Petal Barrage she was good at made her with ease confront all opponents even though she was besieged by a large number. She defeated all the powerful ninjas of Shadow Sect and Scarlet Sect with Petal Barrage. As Hanabi grew up, she started to challege the strongest ninja of the Shadow Sect - Hayabusa. In order to surpass him, Hanabi practiced hard day and night, and she became the strongest female ninja of the Scarlet Shadow. Chapter 2: Competitive Spirit Task Target: Fight alongside or against Buddies from the Order of the Scarlet Shadow and obtain the highest scores of two sides when the match ends. Complete it 1 times. Hanabi would do the utmost as long as she received the tasks of the Scarlet Shadow. She would even partake in the tasks by Hayabusa just to prove to him she was respectable opponent. With the hope of challenging Hayabusa with perfect reasons, every full moon night she tried her best to provoke this boy of the Shadow sect to fight with her. But she just coudn't win one single battle against this boy who seemed to be integrated with his shadow. Hanabi challeged more opponents and practiced much more harder, hoping to get better than Hayabusa one day. Chapter 3: To the Utmost Task Target: Win a match with the most Gold earned. Complete 2 such matches. Hanabi's competitive spirit had surpassed that of the average ninja. No matter what kind of battle or competition, Hanabi always got the best results with the most overwhelming advantage. She pushed strictly on herself, living with the aim of defeating Hayabusa one day. Hanabi were very concerned about the difference between Hayabusa and herself of everything: battles, rewards for missions and so on. Whenever she saw Hayabusa and the young spiritualist girl known as Kagura smiling and laughing as they greeted each other, her heart would fill with inexplicable rage and vexation without rhyme or reason, which completely drove her fighting will to the most. Chapter 4: Higanbana Task Target: Control at least 2 enemy heroes with Forbidden Jutsu: Higanbana. Complete it 22 times. When Hanabi heard that Hayabusa was intended to defeat the former leader of the Shadow Sect and rule the Scarlet Shadow, she also decided to inherit the name of 'Scarlet Shadow' and compete with him. She even took out the forbidden from the forbidden land. She decided to compete with this opponent of many years, and to find and defeat the former leader of 'Shadow' before him. Even if there were so many people who discouraged Hanabi, she used her Kinjutsu Higanbana to tell everyone that don't even try to irritate the powerful Ninja, for her power is beyond their craziest imagination. Category:Hero mastery code